


Lucky Charm

by Ladytalon



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Genital Piercing, Graphic Description, Laughter, Lust, Oral Sex, Teasing, juggernaut collective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: Nobody puts Quinn in a corner....except Faridah.  He'll allow it.





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> All Russian exclamations have been typed phonetically to give readers a chance to sound words out for themselves, and because I'm not familiar with Cyrillic. I've made liberal use of translation engines so if anything sounds terribly wrong, I'd appreciate a correction. I commissioned [this](https://bomb-galoshes.tumblr.com/post/166085021708/faridah-malik-garvin-quinn-commissioned-from) from [Leafpuppy](http://leafpuppy.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to see what these two would look like together :)

Garvin Quinn blesses the day that Faridah Malik became a pilot for the Juggernaut Collective. On a _bad_ day, she’s as skilled as any pilot he’s ever seen – even more so than Alex, though he’d never admit _that_ aloud - but on a good one, no one else could ever hope to compete. Smart, too, and sexy as hell. He lifts his eyes from the disassembled weapon he’s been toying with for the past half-hour to find her looking at him, curled up in the corner of the battered couch. “What’s that?”

“It was an auto-rifle, but I will modify it to accept plasma rounds.”

“Oh.”

She doesn’t ask why he’s bothering when plasma rifles exist, but it’s there in her eyes nonetheless. “Everyone needs a hobby, _malyshka_.” Quinn watches her uncoil and extend those beautifully shaped limbs of hers in a stretch that makes his pants feel a size too small when her shirt rides up to expose her belly. “There is no need for you to stay here…I am sure there are other places you would rather be.”

Faridah seems bound and determined to make small talk, and is clearly in no hurry to leave. “Hey, I just…I just figured that this would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other.”

Quinn smiles at this. “We know each other.”

“You know what I mean.”

“ _Do_ I?” He counters, wondering if he should trigger his CASIE. She’d warned him away from doing that the very first time they’d met, informing him that his circular facial augment scars made a perfect bullseye for her fist if he ever tried it again. “I am still not going to tell you my real name.”

She laughs, and there’s just enough nervousness in it for him to decide in favor of activating the mod. “You said you’d tell me if I guessed it.”

“That I did, lass.” Quinn lapses into his faux-Irish brogue while he absorbs the readings the CASIE mod is picking up from her, and…it _can’t_ be….yet, there it is. Accelerated heart rate, rapid increase in body temperature. “Here to steal me lucky charms, are ya, Faridah love?”

The younger woman wets her lips with her tongue. “Be serious. Boris.”

He shakes his head, terminating the feedback that’s beginning to make his muscles clench and his cock swell. “Try again later.” Surely this is some sort of trick, because she’s never telegraphed any sort of interest…or had she, with him too distracted by his own want to pick up on it? Ben had advised him to make a move, and he’d laughed it off. All this time, wasted. “If it’s a fuck you want from me, you could have taken it weeks ago.”

Faridah winces slightly. “It’s not, I mean it…it’s really not like that.”

Quinn sets the rifle parts (and the brogue) aside carefully and stands up, not letting his eyes leave hers. “Perhaps you can show me what it _is_ like.” He approaches her slowly and she stands up reflexively to avoid being cornered.

“Alex said you had a thing for me.”

He’s going to murder Alejandra Vega at the very first opportunity. “When was this.”

“A few days back.” Her eyes dart from his eyes down to his mouth, then around and up to the small ports above his left eyebrow. “I asked her if you were single.”

“I hope she made it clear that no one else would have me,” Quinn says.

“Mm.” Faridah lifts a hand to touch his mouth, letting her fingertips linger on the metal implants beneath his lower lip. “She said you were all mine, Bullseye.”

“ _Really_ ,” he breathes, settling his hands on her waist and gently reeling her in towards him. The strain of his erection against the unyielding metal zipper is a sweet torture that Faridah inadvertently worsens by moving closer. Quinn slips a hand around to the small of her back and presses her against him firmly. “I’m not the type to promise anything after.”

Her eyes darken as she feels his cock, hot and hard against her stomach. “The great social engineer, running out of false promises? That’ll be the day.” Faridah’s arms come around him and she seizes his ass in both hands, giving a firm squeeze just above the backs of his thighs. 

She lifts her face to be kissed, but Quinn is in no mood to rush this; it’s what he’s wanted for weeks and he’s only ever gotten it in his imagination. “ _Ty takaya milashka_ ,” he murmurs, drawing his thumb up along the left side of her jawline and brushing it over the corner of her mouth. Faridah closes her lips around it and shimmies her hips teasingly, making him swear beneath his breath and swat her on the ass. “You are also a cheater.” Quinn lifts her into his arms and carries her to the kitchen counter.

“Whatever works, right?” Faridah runs her hands over his shoulders as he settles her on the edge of the countertop. “Lose the shirt, Bullseye.”

Quinn steps back to obey, sending his sweater flying across the room to land in a shapeless puddle on the floor. She gives him a long, appraising stare. “Like what you see?”

Her eyes drop to the bulge in his pants. “I’m not complaining, so far.”

“Good.” He smiles and moves in for the kill, as it were. This time when she tilts her head back, Quinn leans his down and brushes his mouth against hers before closing his teeth around her bottom lip, tugging gently. Her hands are eagerly exploring his torso, tracing the areas of roughened skin that cover his dermal armor, and Faridah’s fingers flex as Quinn licks at the corners of her mouth. “Such a sweet girl.”

Her parted legs allow his heightened olfactory sensors to pick up a musky scent that makes his cock twitch and his mouth water. Quinn breathes it in and exhales shakily, lightheaded with desire. He tilts his hips forward to press himself into her crotch, and kisses her with every ounce of the ferocity of the feelings he carries for her. Which, admittedly, aren’t terribly deep…yet…since he hasn’t really known her for very long. Lust, however, is a sensation he’s comfortable with and he’s feeling it quite keenly at the moment. Faridah wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer still, sucking his tongue deeper into her mouth. One of her hands pushes between their bodies to work at his belt. “Bed. Now,” she whispers as they’re forced to come up for air.

“Be patient,” Quinn tries to say, but all that comes out is a strangled groan as she yanks his pants open and his cock slaps against the palm of her hand. Faridah draws her breath in, and the hand not currently holding the most sensitive part of his body presses against his chest to make him back up. He surges forward, confused now, but she stops him again. “ _Pozhaluysta, solnyshka…!_ ”

“I wasn't expecting _this_ ,” Faridah says, and Quinn squirms as she places fingers on either side of his piercing and rocks the barbell back and forth. “This isn’t a Prince Albert; what, uh, what _is_ this?”

She keeps playing with it, and Quinn can’t summon up any sort of coherent response. He’s going to pass out, right here in front of her, with his pants around his knees. “It’s…it’s… _ya ne pomnyu…_ fuck, I don’t-” 

Faridah takes pity on him and slides her hands up his chest. “It’s nice, I like it.”

He shakes his head in an attempt to clear it; so much for being in charge of this, Quinn thinks dazedly. “ _Spasibo_.” He’d feel more annoyed with himself if what she was doing didn’t feel so damned _good_.

“You’re welcome.” She laughs and cups his jaw to urge him down for another deep, drugging kiss. “So...bed?”

“Bed,” he agrees.

Quinn scoops her up and carries her into the dark, dingy bedroom. He kicks the door closed and they separate long enough to struggle out of their clothes before falling onto the bed together, skin to skin. “Wait a sec,” Faridah orders, twisting away to turn on the bedside lamp. He runs an admiring hand over the smooth curve of her ass, and decides to get some of his own back by slipping two fingers between her legs. “Oh, fuck.” She wriggles back against him, and Quinn moves his free hand up to cup one of her breasts as he closes his teeth over the column of her neck. He rubs at her labia slowly, separating his fingers to stroke them down past her clitoral hood. 

He sucks at her neck hard enough to leave a bruise that can’t be hidden by either her hair or her wingsuit and then runs his tongue over the mark, still massaging her cunt. “I am not the only one with metal where it should not be,” Quinn murmurs, brushing the palm of his hand over the tiny hoop threaded through her nipple. “Go on your back; I want to see it.”

Faridah rolls over, bringing a hand up to caress his stomach as he stares at her body with unfeigned admiration. Both her nipples are pierced with black rings that match the tiny plug in her upper lip, and she pushes her chest up towards him as Quinn reaches out to touch. He closes the thumb and forefinger of each hand around her nipples, rolling the hardened nubs between his fingers. “God, that feels good…do it harder?” Quinn tightens his grip slowly, pinching with increasing pressure until Faridah cries out and her fumbling hand closes around his cock. “Yeah, just like…just like that… _ohhhh_ , that’s good.”

Yes it is, Quinn thinks with a sigh as her fist slides his foreskin back and forth over the piercing. He gathers her breasts in his hands, enjoying the feel of them filling his palms and wondering what it would feel like to rub his dick between them. Maybe she’ll let him do it later. Disengaging one hand, Quinn walks his fingers down her stomach and back down to the neatly trimmed patch of dark pubic hair. This time, he slips a finger inside her body and watches Faridah’s face soften with pleasure as she lifts her hips. She’s writhing beneath him now, straining to press her breasts up, and Quinn carefully leans back over her to draw one of her nipples into his mouth. She mewls while he suckles her, the metal of her piercing cold on his tongue. “Do you taste this good everywhere?” Quinn murmurs, moving his hand from between her legs and bringing it up so that he can lick his fingers clean while she watches.

“Well?” Faridah asks breathlessly as he pretends to think it over.

Quinn smiles, still rubbing his hand over his lips. “Maybe you’ll let me get another taste…just to be sure.”

He starts to slide down to the end of the bed, but she stops him. “No way, Bullseye. Get on _your_ back, this time.” 

“You are very bossy,” Quinn informs her, but it’s not a complaint at all. “I like that.” Faridah laughs and reaches for him, drawing Quinn up over her body for another kiss. He presses himself against her as she rubs her hands over his back and they grind against each other slowly, enjoying the friction and knowing that this can’t end in any other way but the one they both want.

Faridah moves against him shamelessly, and her eyes gleam in triumph as she rolls over on top of him. “Gotcha, Piotr.”

Quinn shakes his head and slides his palms down her sides. “Were you reading a Russian book of baby names?”

“Yeah.”

“I am in there somewhere,” he promises her, sucking his breath in sharply as Faridah wriggles distractingly. 

She leans down to swipe her tongue over the metal nodes beneath his lower lip. “I’ll find you soon, Bullseye.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Yes,” Faridah tells him, reaching a hand between them to grasp his dick, “we will.” She pushes herself up and slowly moves down his body. A feather-light kiss on his sternum leads to the tip of her tongue slipping down to his navel, and then she purses her lips and blows a stream of cool air directly on the tip of his straining cock. “This piercing is…really fucking sexy,” Faridah murmurs, and ducks her head to rub her lips over the bottom barbell.

Quinn could die right now, and be happy about it. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, throwing his head back against the mattress. “Move to the side, let me touch.”

“Not right now,” she scolds playfully. “I’m busy.” She swirls her tongue beneath the top barbell, pressing the tip of it against the bar and into the rim of the piercing site. Quinn strokes his hand over the back of her neck, sliding his fingers into her hair in mute appreciation of what she’s doing to him because he’s not sure he can trust his own voice. Faridah gives his piercing one last teasing kiss before bathing his shaft with firm, broad licks and Quinn’s eyes close in utter bliss as she takes him into her mouth.

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve any of this, but hopefully he’ll be able to find out so that he can keep deserving it as often as possible. “Ah, god…!” Her hands stroke his stomach and move to his thighs and Quinn looses a burst of profanity as Faridah cups his balls, kneading with gentle pressure. 

She releases him from her mouth with an obscene slurping sound and smiles, somehow managing to look innocent and sweet. “Had enough, Irish?”

He laughs, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Not quite yet, lass. Come up here,” Quinn says and reaches out to stop her when she would climb up his body. “Your mouth can stay where it is, but I’ll take the rest of you.”

“Looks like you’re back to feeling confident, huh?” Faridah teases, dragging her lower lip over his piercing. She shifts to the side and Quinn lunges to catch her legs, pulling her around so that she’s straddling his chest. 

Quinn runs his hands up her thighs to that magnificent ass. “How could I be anything else, when I am so close to heaven?” He massages the supple olive skin, moving his fingers closer to her core and not minding at all when Faridah stops fondling him and presses her face against his hip. “Come here,” he breathes, urging her upward to settle her thighs on either side of his head.

He licks her slowly, wanting to take his time and enjoy the taste of her. So many times, he’s wondered whether she might scream or moan if he ever got the chance to do exactly this…Faridah is starting to give voice to a low whine, instead, and all Quinn wants is to make her do it louder. He moves his tongue in broad licks that she wriggles back against – she’s almost wet enough for him to tease at her clit, but he doesn’t want to irritate her by going for it too early. He’s already seen how strong her thighs are, and would rather not be crushed between them. Not right _now_ , anyway. “Hhhhnnnn,” Faridah encourages. One of her hands fumbles for his cock and starts to pump it. “Jesus _fuck_ , Garvin…!”

Quinn growls out his appreciation and presses his tongue into her pussy, rubbing the backs of her thighs. Faridah rocks her hips back to help out as she leans down to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. The shock of pleasure makes him dig his fingers into her skin, holding her down against his mouth as he moans. Quinn shakes his head back and forth briskly, and Faridah gasps out more obscenities. Her voice swings upwards into a shriek as he rubs the flat of his tongue against the swollen kernel of her clitoris and it’s not long before she collapses atop his lower body, writhing and crying out as Quinn steadily works her to orgasm.

When she comes, Faridah claws at his legs and shudders helplessly, her thighs clenching around his ears so tightly that Quinn knows he’ll need an analgesic later. “God _damn_ ,” Faridah breathes as he gently rolls her onto her back and sits up. They smile at each other, and Quinn pivots to lie down beside her. “Did you remember the name of your piercing, yet?”

Quinn pillows his head on one arm, rolling to his side so that he can rest his other hand on her stomach. “Apadravya.”

“I like it,” she reminds him.

“You will like it even more when it’s used as intended,” he suggests, watching how she rolls her head to the side and looks down at it speculatively. “Had _enough_ , Michigan?”

Faridah reaches out to gather him close. “No way…Dmitri?”

“No,” Quinn tells her with another smile, tension singing through his body as he uses his knee to nudge her legs apart. Most of his fantasies concerning Faridah have the both of them in positions that are more adventurous, but he supposes that he’ll have time to convince her to do those with him. For their first time together, he’d rather be able to see her and mark her reactions. Kissing is much easier in missionary, too, and Quinn lowers himself on top of her so that they can do just that.

Faridah’s arms wind around his neck and her nails dig into Quinn’s skin as their kisses grow fevered. “Don’t make me wait,” she complains, trying to lift her hips up and- 

_Shit_. He doesn’t have a condom, and he hasn’t taken any anti-fertility injections for months now. “Bullseye, come _on_.”

Quinn lifts his head and glares at the ceiling, as if there’s someone up there who is responsible for this. “Faridah, I do not have a condom.”

She laughs and, before he can do anything to prevent it, reaches a hand down to fit him inside her. “It’s all taken care of, big guy. You think I’d come on so strong if I wasn’t protected?”

“I have no idea, but I want to believe it,” he confesses.

“Tell you what,” Faridah gasps, wriggling her hips so that his cock begins to press inside, “We can both go to LIMB after…whatever passes for LIMB out there,” she amends. That’s true enough and he knows that she’s not after a child any more than he is…and he’s right _there_ , so he might as well. Quinn rolls his hips forward into her welcoming heat, and their moans mingle as completely as their bodies. “Oh, _god_.” Faridah’s fingers claw at his back while the main function of Quinn’s piercing makes itself known.

Quinn’s breathing is labored when he’s buried himself inside her, and Faridah’s pussy clenches him tightly. He murmurs Russian lovewords to her unthinkingly, reveling in her response to him as she begs him wordlessly for more. Shifting so that he’s not pinning her down, Quinn slowly withdraws from her body and takes his time pushing back in. Faridah arches her back and calls out his name when he does it all over again. One day, he promises himself, she’ll be moaning the right name into his ear while they fuck. “ _Radost moya_.”

Faridah pulls him down to kiss her, and Quinn braces himself carefully so that he doesn’t have to stop. “Vasili.”

He shakes his head and picks up the pace until she has other things to worry about, like hanging onto him so he doesn’t drive her off the side of the bed. The springs are creaking in protest of the energetic activity happening atop the mattress, and soon the headboard is slamming against the wall rhythmically. Faridah’s nails leave stripes on his back as she pushes back against every thrust, her cries a further goad to Quinn’s pleasure. When she begins to shudder and her voice rises to a scream, Quinn fucks into her hard and fast…and it’s so much better than he’d ever imagined. He slides a hand beneath her to hold her close as he comes, grinding his pelvis against hers while her internal muscles ripple around his cock. Quinn throws his head back with a groan and his HUD flickers wildly against his closed eyelids, the Cyrillic shifting to binary and back again at the force of his nervous system’s upheaval.

Quinn’s movements slow gradually, and Faridah’s hands gently smooth over the scratches she’d left when he slumps atop her. There are any number of smartass remarks he could make, but Quinn switches them out for a deeply satisfied sigh and nuzzles into the side of her neck. “Marry me.”

She laughs and rubs her fingertips through his close-cropped hair. “You’d have to tell me your real name first, Bullseye.”

“Mm,” he agrees, shifting his weight in preparation of rolling off to one side. Faridah lets him withdraw but makes a soft sound of protest, smiling when he reaches out for a spare shirt to tuck beneath her. “I am sure you will guess it soon.”

Faridah comes into his arms with a sigh of her own, settling against him drowsily. “Uh-huh.”

Quinn catches a corner of the only blanket left on the bed, and drags it up to cover both of them. The onset of post-coital lethargy is happening a lot faster than usual, he thinks, but it _has_ been a while. Faridah murmurs another complaint when Quinn moves to cover a yawn, and she falls asleep with her head pillowed on his chest. He sifts her hair through his fingers, playing with the short strands and wondering why he’d waited so long for this.

He’s not aware of closing his eyes but the next time Quinn opens them, Faridah is still cuddled up to him and she’s tracing the edges of his dermal armor. “Hey there, sleepyhead. You gonna tell me why a hacker needs rhino plating?”

“If something is special, it needs to be protected,” he teases, extending his arms above his head in a stretch and enjoying her warmth against his side. “ _Lyubimaya moya_ , your thighs squeezed my head so hard I think that you disconnected my infoLink.”

Faridah snorts and reaches down to pinch the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, making him yelp. “And _another_ thing…what’s with the barbell?”

“Every spy needs their own tools for the job. Sometimes, when I am…engineering, I am not able to _talk_ my way out of dangerous situations.” Quinn leaves it at that, but tilts his head so that he can watch her from the corner of his eye. 

Faridah puzzles over the sentence for a few moments before she begins to laugh. “Oh, please!”

“I have fucked my way out of many corners, Miss Malik-”

“Oh my god! Shut up,” she hoots, pushing herself up onto an elbow and grabbing a pillow so that she can hit him with it.

Quinn throws an arm up to protect himself as Faridah pounces on him, catching her and tossing her back down to the mattress. They wrestle playfully until his body remembers that she’s just as naked as he is… and her pupils dilate as she remembers it, too. “You know, since I am augmented and I have the apadravya for only one purpose…”

Faridah’s running her hands over his shoulders. “Yeah?”

“Wouldn’t that make me a sex machine?”

This time, her groan has absolutely nothing to do with pleasure. "Garvin."  


"Yes?"

"Shut _up_."


End file.
